


What If

by SnowDove



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Who Killed Markiplier?, wilford warfstache - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowDove/pseuds/SnowDove
Relationships: Wilford/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Heist

Looking back on it, he wished he would’ve saw this coming. The moment he peered at you he was taken into a trance of future that held so much joy; if he could peer just a little further, he could’ve avoided all of this. The steady beep of the heart monitor made his heart sink into his stomach. He intertwines his warm rough hands with your cold soft hands, just like puzzle pieces they fit together; he gave your hand a little squeeze. Sometimes he wished he could turn back time, go back to when he first encountered you and walk right pass you. Wilford wished he hadn’t of helped you. 

~2 year earlier~ 

“Get on the ground!” You shout at the cashier behind the window, “You press that panic button and there will be hell to pay!” You swept the room with your gun drawn, pointing it at the captives. Of course, you weren’t alone. You were accompanied by two other people; Your brother, Jamison, and your brother’s best friend, Kaleb. You had been planning this heist for years and had finally found the perfect time to act on it. Jamison assigned you to watch the door and captives while Kaleb and Jamison went to the vault to stuff their duffle bags full of money. Each of member of the team wore a mask to keep their identities safe, your dawned a plan ski mask while Jamison and Kaleb picked cat masks.

Kaleb and Jamison took the cashier to the back with magnum pressed harshly between her shoulder blades. “Y/N keep an eye on the captives; don’t be afraid-” “Oh, shut it. If I have to shoot, I will just get going!” You snap at Jamison before looking back at the captives that had gathered up against one wall. You kept your gun drawn at the people. A crying woman stared at you with tear filled eyes as she clutched her child to her chest. “Why are you doing this?” She cries out, whimpering in fear. You let out an annoyed sigh before hanging you head, “oh I don’t know,” You whisper with a sad tone as you lower your gun a little bit, “Actually I’ll tell you why, because after all these years of working I feel like I should get a break just like all you lovely rich folk.” You snapped your gun back up in place with a little giggle. “That was a joke, but in all seriousness, I do this because it’s fun. Now if you would do me such a kind favor and shut the hell up! I’d be much happier.” You crack your neck a bit and kept your gun trained on the captives.

You waited for Jamison and Kaleb to give you the sign that they had finished up but it never came; you let out an irritated sigh as you made your way back to the vault. It was empty, Jamison and Kaleb had left you. “Those bastards left me!” You cursed. You froze up and your eyes widened as the sirens sounded throughout the building. You ran out of the vault, down the long hall to a door with bright red EXIT sign above the door. You burst through the backdoor into an alley just as a black and white car comes to a halt at the ally and an officer jumps out of the car. His eyes were narrowed and his brows were furrowed as he moves his hands to his belt. “Stop!” The officer shouts. You make a break for it, running down the alley only to be met with a chain link fence. “For fuck sakes,” you mutter as you scramble over the chain link fence with the officer close at your heels. You stumble as you jump down from the fence and run further down the alley only to be met with a brick wall at the end of the alley. “No, no, no!” You grumble out. 

You glance back only hearing the soft pat of the officer's feet, you take a deep breath as you tuck the pistol into your waistband, and taking a few steps back. You take a running start and jump, reaching up for the edge of the wall only miss and slap yourself against the hold bricks causing you to stumble back. You pull the gun from your waistband and crouch down behind a box just as the officer steps into view. “Come out with your hands up!” The officer demands. You let out a soft sigh as you stand slowly and draw your gun quickly pointing it at the officer. “Put the gun down!” The officer orders but you could hardly care there was no way you were backing out now. “Officer, you know I can’t do that.” Your lips turned up into a smile as you raised the gun and fired twice; the officer dove to the side kneeled down as you tucked yourself behind a trash can. The adrenaline made you shiver with excitement as you stood quickly firing two more bullets before ducking back behind the trash can. You took a deep breath and stood once more, firing two more bullets at the officer. You heard the loud pop of the gun; you heard the Officer fall back with a scream of pain and you felt yourself being pushed back roughly as pain rippled throughout your body from your shoulder.

You dropped the gun as you let out a cry of pain and slumped back against the wall. Your breath hitched in fear as you gripped your shoulder in pain; the thick crimson liquid spilled onto your hands coating them like a thin layer of paint. You took deep breathes as you heard more footsteps coming down the alley. “Shit,” you muttered out as you reached for the gun but a bullet ricochets off the pistol sending it skidding across the concrete into the brick wall. You press yourself against the wall again, closing your eyes tightly. You prayed for a miracle. “Someone please get me out of here.” You whispered to yourself. As if someone had actually heard you, you felt a tap on your shoulder. “Take my hand and close your eyes.” The voice was something you had never heard before It was all too silly and drawn out. You felt hot breath against you ear and found yourself placing your hand in this mysterious person’s hand. At this point anywhere would be better than here. The mysterious person’s hand closed around yours. “Freeze!” yelled the officers that had come to aid their wounded crew mate. You heard gunshots; you squinted your eye shut waiting for more pain to ripple through your body but It never came. The entire atmosphere changed; you were no longer in the alley.


	2. His name is Wilford

You open your eyes as the smell of cinnamon hit your nose. You look at the white coffee table across from you with a cup of coffee on it, steaming rolling up into the air. You place your hand gently on the soft umber brown cushions of the sectional. You peer around the room, taking in the fancy chandlers that hung above your head, the bronze shining under the light. It was strange how comforting this place was but one question rose in your head: ‘How the hell did you get here?’ Only moments earlier You had been in a standoff with police then someone, as If an answer to your prayers, appeared out of thin air and brought you to this. You stood from the sectional, keeping your body low, you crept through the living room to an archway that lead to kitchen. The kitchen was empty; you had been hoping for at least someone to be present. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” The amusing voice that had brought you here was right next to you, mocking your position and looking around the kitchen with you. You nearly screamed as you stumbled back from the person. He was tall and muscular dressed in pastel yellow collared shirt, pastel pink suspenders, a pink bow tie that matched the suspenders, and khaki pants. The most striking part of his appearance was the thick pink mustache that sat just above his plush pink lips. You stepped back until you bumped into the table. Your hands clutched the end of the table in fear as the man took big exaggerated steps toward you. He stops and leans toward you with a grin spread permanently on his face and his wide coffee brown eyes bore right into yours, “It’s not nice to hide from your savor.” With that, the man pulled the ski mask right off your head; You flinched as your h/l h/s h/c hair fell out from the mask. The man tossed the mask backwards and takes a step back to look over you; you couldn’t tell whether he was disappointed or happy to see you. 

“Who are-” “Oh! How rude of me! I’m Wilford M. Warfstache!” He sticks his hand out excitedly. The grin plastered across his face made you shiver and his name, where had you heard that name from? “Well are you going to introduce yourself?” You look up at the man nervously as you press yourself against the table. Your hands had turned a pale white due to you gripping the table so hard. “I, uhm, I’m Y/N L/N.” You take a deep breath as you push yourself away from the table. “Do you care to explain how I got here? Why are you helping me? And where the hell are-” “SHHHHHHH!” Wilford presses his finger right against your lips. “All question’s will be answered soon enough, now, let's get that wound all bandaged up!” You had completely forgotten about being shot the pain hadn't been present moments earlier but it hit you harder than a train. The adrenaline had worn off and the pain was excruciating, you doubled over placing a hand over your shoulder. Wilford sighs as he picks you up by the waist and settles you on the kitchen’s white marble table top.

“Hey careful!” You snap at the man as you grit your teeth. “Oh jeez, would you stop being such a baby?” Wilford rolls his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. “Shirt off.” “What?” “Shirt off.” Wilford raises an eyebrow at you as you stare up at him. “What the hell, No!” You protest with a look of disbelief and a shake of your head. “Besides, what do you know about doctoring bullet wounds?!” Wilford narrows his eyes at you. “I know enough about how to keep the wound from getting infected and I know how to bandage it properly.” You let out a groan of pain as you stare at the white tiled floors. There was nowhere else to go; you were at a stalemate. “Fine, but please no weird stuff.” You bite your lip as you work your shirt over your head, luckily you had decided to wear a tank top but even that was stained with blood. Wilford looks at the wound then peeks at your back. “Lucky you, it went right through.” He gives you big smile before grabbing a rag from the black wooden drawer and walking over to the sink. Wilford runs hot water over the rag and rings out any excess water. You studied the man carefully watching as the veins pop out of his muscular arms.

A light shade of pink crossed your cheeks as you watched him, “You know it’s not nice to stare.” He chuckles as he walks to you, pressing the hot rag against your wound gently. You flinched and let out a hiss of pain as you tried to wiggle away. “You are as stubborn as a mule. Stay put!” He demands in annoyance causing you to sit still, gripping the edge of the table as he cleans around the wound. Wilford steps away once he had cleaned the wound of any dirt or excess blood. Wilford grabs a bottle of Jack Daniel’s from the fridge and slides it across the marble table top to you. “You’re going to want to take a swig of this before we get started on stitching.” Wilford grabs a needle and thread and cleans it with hot water before applying peroxide to the needle. You grab the neck of the bottle and take large swig, scrunching your face up at the tingling in the back of your throat. Your e/c eyes traced over Wilford’s face for a moment you made eye contact with the man, and you could tell he was looking forward to this less and less. He swallows thickly as he grabs your discarded shirt and rolls it up as he hands it to you. “You, uh, might want to bite on this.” You let out a shaky sigh as you balled up the shirt and bit into it. Wilford looks at you for conformation; you give a small nod. Wilford slides the needle through your wounded flesh and began stitching both wounds close. The pain made you scrunch up your face and bite into the shirt harder. Tears sprung to your eyes as you dipped your head in pain. It was an agonizing five minutes. Wilford made it quick before giving you a light pat on the back.

“See! It wasn’t all bad!” Wilford chuckles as he walks to the sink to wash his hands. You pull the cloth out of your mouth and set it to the side as you wipe the tears from your eyes. You turn on the table to face Wilford. “Now, answer my questions! Where are we? How did we get here? Why are you helping me?” You pressed as you leaned toward the man eagerly. Wilford turns to you and drops a rag into your hand. “You might want to go take a shower.” Wilford skillfully dodged the question which only further irritated you. You shake your head as you scrub the dried blood from your hand; Wilford turned to walk out of the room but you grabbed him by the back of his elbow quickly, pulling him back. “Hey! I’m not going to just sit here and be completely oblivious!” Wilford grabs your wrist firmly, “You don’t have much of a choice right now, buddy. You can leave but the police will be feverishly searching for you and you have nowhere to go because your brother abandoned you so you have no one.” Wilford smiles before ripping your hand away from his arm harshly. “Fine.” You mutter in defeat, “Can you at least show me to the bathroom and get me some comfortable clothes?” You twiddled your thumbs as you stare down at the tiled floors. Wilford pats your head and ruffles your hair with a smile on his face. “Yes, my dear. Come with me.” 

Wilford makes his way up the spiral staircase before he looks back at you. The hall was long with various pictures along the hickory brown walls. At the end of the wall there was a picture that had been scribbled on with black marker and ripped up; you squinted your eyes in an attempt to get a better look at it. Wilford snaps his fingers in front of your face. “Stop being so nosy. In due time, you’ll get to meet the others.”

“Others? What do you mean others?” Wilford walks to the end of the hall and gestures to the master bathroom. “This bathroom-” You were hardly paying any attention to Wilford; You passed many doors and your mind wondered what was behind each door or who the others were. Late night exploring sounded like a good idea. You stopped at one door that was opened only a cracking, a desk was placed in the far corner with a bookshelf next to it. A blue and red hue illuminated the room, you crept towards the door curiously, who or what was in the room. Wilford watches you peek through a bedroom door; he grabs the back of your arm in a panic and tugs you back to the entrance of the bathroom. “Don’t go snooping around! You’ll only get yourself in trouble.” Wilford gestures to the bathroom. “A master bedroom is connected to this bathroom, I’ll put your clothes in there, okay?” Wilford raises an eye brow at you as he places his thumbs under his suspenders. You nod as you step into the bathroom and close the door behind you.

Wiford lets out a sigh of relief and trails down the hall as he runs his fingers through his neon pink hair; Wilford was at the end of staircase when he felt the presence of the demon. He turns slowly with a nervous smile displayed on his cheeks. “Wilford, you’ve brought someone new here, what is the meaning of this?” The demon asks firmly as he adjust his tie. Wilford swallows thickly and clears his throat, “Criminals stick together Dark! Who knows? She could be good use to you.” Wilford smiles brightly as he looks up at Dark. Dark lets out a heavy sigh as the red gow disappears, “I will be back soon, try not to make a mess while I’m gone.” The area around Dark fizzes out and with that, Dark was gone. Wilford lets out a sigh of relief as he adjusts his bowtie. He walks into his room and searches through the drawers of unworn clothes before deciding on an old worn pink hoodie and brand-new grey sweatpants that he had never worn. Wilford walks to the bedroom and sets them on the bed before walking out of the room and waiting patiently outside of the room.

It wasn’t long before you had finished up your shower, the warm water against your skin was relaxing but you had sure to keep your wounded shoulder dry. You found in the cupboards under the sink and wrapped it tightly around your body before making your way into the bedroom. You stared at the satin comforter set on the king size bed and the canopy that had crimson curtains hanging gracefully over the side of the bed. This bed looked far more elegant and comforting than your bed at him in fact this entire house was elegant. It was filled with a gothic style which was quite pleasing to your eyes. 

You found the clothes that were spread out on the bed, letting your towel drop you pulled the clothes on and frowned a bit. The sweatpants were baggy and hardly would stay on you. The hoodie on the other hand was rather cozy. You pulled you h/c hair over your shoulder before glancing over at the window. You had never looked outside but you figured the outside would be just as elegant as the inside. You stepped towards the window; you could imagine looking out the window and seeing a garden that stretched out endlessly or a fancy pool with a small hot tub within it, or maybe you were in the woods a peaceful home surrounded by woods far away from civilization but as you pulled the curtains back all those beautiful and elegant dreams disappeared. Your eyes widened in shock because you were met with nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was all white a blank space as if you were in some alternate world.

You turned back on you heel as you ran out of the room, pushing Wilford aside as you ran down the stairs with Wilford trailing quickly behind you. You prayed this was all a dream, there had to be something there. Something! You jumped off the last stair and made a break for the door with Wilford still close at your heels. “Y/n! What’s wrong? Y/N, don’t go out there!” Wilford yells as you burst out of the front door into the nothingness, your bare feet touched hard ground but it was room temperature. Not cold, not hot. There was no breeze. Just white for acres, and acres. Tears sprung to your eyes as you turned to Wilford. “Where am I?! What is this place?! Am I dead?” You yell at Wilford who was standing in the doorway. 

Wilford doubles over with his hand over his mouth as his shoulders shake slightly. You look at Wilford in confusion, “Wilford? Are you alrig-” Wilford burst into laughter, putting his hand on the side of the door to keep himself up. “You th,think y,you’re dead?!” Wilford cackles as he trails back into the house; this man’s cackling completely destroyed any worry you had as you walked back inside. “Wilford! It’s not funny! What the hell is going on?!” You yell at the mustached man. Wilford takes a deep breath as he falls back onto the sectional, taking a deep breath. “Look, Y/N, you’re not dead but this isn’t connected to your world either which means you’re extra, extra safe!” Wilford sits up from the couch as you slam the door shut. 

Wilford looks at you as you storm over to him, pulling the magnum pistol from the waistband of Wilford’s pant. “Whoa there, a bit handsy-” “Shut up!” You cock the magnum and point it at Wilford. “I want answers! I’m getting tired of sitting here with no answers!” Wilford’s smile didn’t fade; in fact, he took a step forwards so the barrel of the gun was pressed right against his chest just over his heart. “Do it, go on and fire.” Wilford stares into your e/c eyes. “I want answers! I’m tired of being clueless and repeating myself! You lower the magnum and Wilford snatches it from you. You flinch, throwing your hands over your head and crouching down. Wilford stares down at you in confusion as he scratches his head with the barrel of the gun. “Eh, why are you on the ground?” Wilford gestures toward you with the gun in his hand. You stand up quickly and take a deep breath, “Oh, uhm, no reason!” You clear your throat nervously. “Could you, uhm, put away the gun?” Wilford mouths ‘oh’ before tucking the gun into his waistband once more.

You look down at the ground for a moment and everything is silent. “You’re safe. I can assure you. Criminal’s stick together and you needed a little help. My name is Wilford, you already know that.” Wilford adjust his bow tie once more. You shake your head and look up at Wilford. “You’re a criminal? I mean you seem crazy enough but- Wait! You’re that guy that killed that family! Holy shit!” You run your fingers through your hair before hearing your stomach growl. “Well, that’s nice to know. Anyways, do you know how to cook? I’m hungry.” Wilford walks into the kitchen and sets three different cereals; the cereals consisted of fruity pebbles, cheerios, and coco puffs. You lean against the archway and watch as Wilford grabs the bowl and milk. “So, which one?” Wilford asks as he gestures to the cereals causing you to giggle a bit.

After eating many bowls of cereal, you and Wilford went your separate ways. Wilford went up the stairs to his room and you followed, walking past Wilford’s room to your room at the end of the hall. You stopped before walking into the room, staring up at the destroyed picture. You see a man who looks very similar to Wilford except the man’s hair was a raven black and he was wearing a satin robe. You let out a loud yawn as you wandered into your room. You were ready for a nap and once you walked into the room, you found were ready to bury yourself in the canopy bed behind the crimson curtains. When you finally were in bed with the blanket pulled over your shoulder. You felt off, alone, and empty. Nothing felt right; the bed was far too big for you and felt empty. You roll onto your back and stare up at the ceiling for a moment before hearing a soft knock on your door.

You sit up as butterflies form in your stomach and you could already feel your face heating up. Maybe it was Wilford; you truly enjoyed the goofy man's company. “Come in!” You call out as you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. The door opened and in stepped the man from the painting; a smirk was spreads across his face. Your smile falls and you sink into the bed scooting to the far end of the bed. “Well hello, my dear. May I ask who brought you here?” The man spoke in a sly tone as he walks to the bed. You moved back further only to feel him grab your ankle and drag you back onto the bed. “We are going to have a long talk about taking things that don’t belong to you.” He growls out.


	3. A Force To Be Reckoned With

Your eyes widen at the man that hovered over you. You twisted your body and grab the other edge of the bed in an attempt to pull yourself away from the man, you hear a loud pop from your ankle as the man’s grip tightens around it. Pain ripples through your body, causing you to let out a yelp of pain. He gave out an irritated growl as he covers your mouth with his large rough hand. “No screaming.” He whispers into your ear as he wrenches your hands-free from the microfibre mattress. The man, who was much taller than you dragged you back into a side room, pushing you onto the ground with a heavy sigh. “Wilford isn’t the brightest man of the bunch. He put you right in my old room,” he chuckles as he walks into the room and closes the door. This room was no bigger than a bathroom or a kid’s bedroom; its walls were sunshine yellow with a few pictures on each wall. Some were pictures of a woman with three men, another was three men, and then there was one of a man who looked almost identical to Wilford. You narrow your eyes as you crawl across the ground to the painting. “So, my dear, this is what is going to happen. You’re going to stay here and you’re going to listen to me and to me only. Wilford took everything from me, so now I'm going to take something that’s precious to him.” The man lifts her chin as he pulls a chair from the corner of the room.

“Who is he? Why does he look so much like Wilford?” You turn to the man as she push yourself up from the ground, “oh? That man? Sweetie, that not Wilford. That’s a deadman who lost everything because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” The man’s voice got angrier as he nears the end of his sentence. At the end of his sentence, the man stands and throws the chair, causing it to shatter against the wall. You flinch, putting your hands over your head. You look up at the man. He was staring right at the painting with hatred fuming in his gaze, “William J. Barnum. Aka Wilford ‘Motherloving’ Warfstache. This is who Wilford used to be; that bastard should be dead.” The man snarls. You stand slowly, “that’s Wilford?” You mutter in surprise. “He looks so formal.” You mumble before spinning around and jabbing your finger into the man’s chest, “Oh yeah! Who the hell are you?” You snap as you place your hands on your hips. 

The man bows with one hand behind his back and the other over his stomach. “Just call me, Mark.” He says with a small wink. You cringe a bit before hugging yourself. “I don’t think I can do anything bad to Wilford, Mark.” You slide your hands into the pockets as your e/c eyes glance at the door multiple times, making sure you could make a swift exit if need be. “Oh, you won’t be doing anything bad. I promise. Dear.” Mark assures as he caresses your cheek and pulls you towards him. “He’ll come looking for you and when he does, we will play a little prank on him, okay?” Mark assures with a sweet smile. You slowly nod as you watch Mark’s movements carefully. “Uhm, sure. I don’t see why not.” You didn’t have a good feeling about Mark; you try putting weight on your ankle but there was no way you were going to be able to stand the pain. Actor had purposely twisted your ankle and it hurt like hell to walk. There was no way you were going to be able to run if you needed to. “What are we going to do? What do I do?” You ask as Mark draws you in and pulls out a knife; a large grin on his face. “Just play along,” Mark whispers into your ear. You were not going to play along before Mark could put another hand on you; you ran out of the room. You stumble as pain shoots through your ankle and throughout your body. “WILFORD!” You scream as you scramble into the hall, nearly running into the wall. You put your hands up on the wall in an attempt to pull yourself on your feet. “Wilford!” You call out desperately.

Mark wasn’t far behind you as soon as you fell he reaches down and grabs your h/l h/s h/c hair, yanking you up to your feet as he places the cold sharp blade to your exposed neck. “Say one more thing and you’ll be gasping for air.” Mark snarls into your ear as Wilford runs out of the room; he was frozen in place. His cocoa brown eyes focused on the crimson robed man. “Actor, let her go! Y/N has nothing to do with our feud!” Wilford says as calmly as he could; he couldn’t seem to process the situation that was unfolding before him. “What do you want?” Wilford puts his hand out as you whimper, grabbing at Actor’s hand. “Please, please. Don’t kill me.” You beg as you close your eyes tightly. Wilford looks at you then at Actor. “Hey, Y/N, look at me,” Wilford says with a soft smile. “It’s going to be alright. Just focus on me.” You open your eyes as you sniffle, hot tears race down your cheeks. “Wilford, I don’t want to die.” You whimper out to the rose pink-haired man. Wilford shakes his head and chuckles, “you’re not going to die, Darling. Trust me.” He chuckles as he takes his magnum out of his waistband and sets it on the ornamental carpet. Wilford lifts his hands in surrender, “You got me, Actor.” Wilford says simply before a small smirk forms on his lips. “What’s so funny?!” Actor snaps before he hears the scrapping of metal against metal. The knife rolls up on itself causing Actor to let go You. You stumble to Wilford, wrapping your arms around the bright man tightly. Your body shakes gently in his hold as you bury your head into the crook of his neck. Wilford rubs your back in circles as he soothes you. “Everything is okay.” He whispers. He watches Actor stare at the entity whose coal-black eyes were just as full of hatred as Actor’s. “What do you think you are doing in my home?” The mixtures of blue and red illuminated the room as the entity took a step towards Actor. 

Actor looks up at the entity, “is it wrong to come and say hi to an old friend?” Actor chuckles out. He earns a growl from the entity, “You have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I decide to kill you.” The entity snarls, but Actor didn’t need 10 seconds. He was already gone. You broke from Wilford, sniffling and rubbing your eyes as he pats your head with a light-hearted smile turning up his cheeks. The entity walks towards you placing his ash gray hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright, m’lady?” The distorted voice of the entity questions in a friendly manner. You jump a bit, taking a large step away and running right into Wilford’s chest. “Ah, oh, yes. I’m fine! No worries!” You assure the entity. Wilford smiles as he rubs your shoulders gently, “Y/n, This is Darkiplier. We all refer to him as Dark. He, kinda, runs this place.” Wilford chuckles nervously. You examine Dark; He was nicely dressed in a suit and tight, ash gray skin, coal-black eye and an outline like a 3D effect. “It is nice to meet you, sir.” You say with a small nod, earning nothing more than a curt nod. 

Wilford gives you a big smile and two thumbs up, “I think he likes you!” Wilford says brightly as you frown a bit and yawn. “Will, I didn’t even get to nap and after all that I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep alone.” You mumble as you bite your nails nervously. “If you wanted to sleep with me you could’ve just asked!” Wilford chuckles, “No! Will gross!” You cringe with a shake of your hands as if you had just touched something slimy. “Whaat? Get your mind out of the gutter! I didn’t mean it like that.” Wilford retorts as he smirks a little. “Are you going to admit that you’re scared?” He asks as he leans towards you. You push his face away only to full-on, lick your palm. “NO! Wilford, you nasty bastard!” You lunge at him to wipe the saliva back on him, but Wilford jumps out of the way. He runs down the corridor into your room with you following closely at his heels. Once you caught up the pink man you wipe whatever saliva, that hadn’t dried out, onto the man’s face.

“Okay, okay. I guess I deserve that.” Wilford chuckles as he flops onto the bed next to You, glancing at you with a soft smile on his face. His eyes didn’t leave you, making you a bit uncomfortable. “You know, it’s not nice to stare.” You crawl further into the bed and pull the satin sheet over your shoulder. Wilford chuckles as he crawls up next to you, pulling the blanket over himself. You stop a moment and turn to face the man next to you. “Will, what exactly is he? It sounds like he is more than one person, but he’s just,,, different. It’s unreal.” You prop yourself up on your elbow as Wilford turns to face you. “Dark is an entity, not a person. If I’m completely honest I can’t tell if he’s the owner of hot topic or if he’s serious about his attire.” Wilford chuckles as he runs his fingers through his fluffy rose pink hair. You laugh at the insult, you could imagine the gray entity sitting at a desk with a beanie on and ripped jeans. The thought made you laugh a bit harder, falling onto your back as you wipe your eyes.

“Well, that’s an image I won’t be able to get out of my head.” You giggle as you turn to Wilford who was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face which slowly fades as he turns to face you. “What did he want from you?” Wilford stares at you, something was different. Instead of the big goofy grin the man wore, a serious expression plastered his face. This wasn’t the goofy man speaking to you previously. You sigh a moment as the atmosphere grows heavy around you, “he acted as if I were a child, telling me we were going to play a prank on you. I’m not naive but he kept saying he was going to take something away from you because you took something away from him.” You were reminded of the picture in the spare bedroom. Wilford put his finger to his chin as he puckers his lips dramatically. “Hmm, well-” “Hold on!” You swing out of the bed, forgetting about your injured ankle, and place both feet heavily on the ground. You quickly retreat back into the bed, pulling your leg to your chest as you clench your teeth in pain. “Son of a bitch.” You hiss out. “Are you-” “I’m fine, Wilford.” You put her hand up as you slowly stand from the bed, being careful not to put weight on your weak ankle.

You limp through the room into the spare room where you find the picture of William Barnum hanging on the wall. You pull the image from the wall, running your thumbs over the dusty cracked glass. You limp out of the room with a small smile on your face, Wilford looked quite charming in the picture; you couldn’t have guessed the man was ever formal with his present behavior. 

You sit on your side of the bed and hand the picture to Wilford. Wilford stares at the image for a long while a small genuine smile turns up his lips a moment. The subtle look on Wilford’s face made you peek over his shoulder at the picture. “William J. Barnum, who was he? Where did that man go?” Wilford breaks from his thoughts and turns to you with a nervous chuckle. “We don’t talk about that man, It’s best to let the dead stay dead.” Wilford sets the picture on the mahogany nightstand. You back away and rest your back against the bed frame. “Wilford, Actor told me who that man was.” You whisper. “Don’t listen to that dreadful man. There is a reason Dark hates that man, and frankly, I can’t believe that man has the nerve to talk to Dark. Dark is truly a force to be reckoned with.” Wilford mutters, “He can control things unlike any other. He can command a whole room with a simple wave of his hand.” Wilford laughs a bit, “I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to kill me yet.” He laughs as he looks towards the curtains that had been drawn over the windows. 

“Wilford, what did you take from Actor? Who did you take from Actor?” You press curiously. “I thought you were tired, Madam. That man is bonkers. Don’t worry, It’s not right to go digging into other’s business you might just get yourself into trouble.” Wilford mutter as he lays down, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. You look at Wilford before sliding down under the covers. You pull the satin blankets over your chest and stare up at the ceiling. Your mind would not stop going back to the unanswered questions. What was Wilford avoiding? What did he steal? A precious jewel? It had to of been something of importance for Actor to consider murder. Why did Wilford change his name and his appearance? Was he running from someone? Who was he running from if he was?

When you finally manage to push the questions from your mind; you drift into a deep sleep. Everything goes black around you a faint blue and red illumination coming from a corner of the area. You squint in an attempt to get a better look at who it could’ve been. “I am sorry to disturb your sleep, Miss.” The all too familiar layered voice asks. You watch as the entity steps into view; he stood with his back straight and his hands place formally behind his back. “I must apologize for Actor’s behavior; you should not have been put in such danger but it is your fault for not leaving. You should not be here.” Dark says coldly. You stare at Dark in disbelief, “my fault?!” You point to yourself with a look of shock. “How in the bloody hell is it my fault?! Whoever pissed that man off it sure as hell wasn’t me! Do you care to explain what the hell you are?! Or who the hell Wilford even is?!” You snap at the entity. Dark’s body glitches a moment causing an angry scream to echo throughout the void. “Do not raise your tone with me! It is not your place, and you have no right. You are a guest, a guest that a babbling idiot has brought here.” You flinch a bit as you stare up at the entity. “What I am, and who I am is none of your concern. You will leave and you will not return, am I understood?” “Where do I go? Wilford said I could stay here until everything settled down! I’m not leaving!” You protest. You were wearing Dark’s patience thin and there wasn’t a lot of that patience in the entity to begin with.

The entity seemed to grow, towering over your small body. He grabs the collar of your sweatshirt and lifts you into the air. “Do not argue with me, you will leave as soon as you awake! No goodbyes! We are not a hideout for criminals! If you are in trouble that is not our problem! Find your own goddamn safe spot.” The entity snarls before dropping you and straightening out his tux. You scramble to your feet, staring up at the entity in fear. “You leave without a trace; no notes. No apologies, no goodbyes, You never existed here.” The blue and red light fades away as does the entity. You stood in the void for only a moment before you were thrown rudely out of the void. 

You set up quickly, taking a deep breath and looking around. The room was much darker than it had been previously. It was dark outside with the moon casting a ray of light through the crack in the curtains. How long had you been asleep? You could hear Wilford snoring quietly next to you; You wanted to shake him awake but that was against Dark’s orders. You slowly creep to the end of the bed, glancing at Wilford several times in case he wakes up. Luckily, the man stays put with little to no movement. You step onto the wooden floors quietly stopping abruptly when the floorboard creaks loudly under your foot. You glance back at Wilford. No movement. You let out a heavy sigh that you didn’t know you had been holding in as you limp across the room to the door but a stop a moment. Dark said not to leave a trace that you were here, so what’s wrong with stealing a little souvenir to remember your stay? You limp back to Wilford’s side of the bed where the picture of William Barnum was face down. Your e/c eyes flick back forth between the picture and Wilford as you open the back of the picture frame.

You freeze up as you feel a hand wrapping firmly around your wrist. “What are you doing up?” Wilford asks firmly as he tightens his grip on your wrist.


End file.
